


Frustración

by OtakuPrincessArtist



Series: TF2 Teams AM-AU [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, M/M, Pybro, Some necesary talk, and some tension, team work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuPrincessArtist/pseuds/OtakuPrincessArtist
Summary: Engineer tiene que lidiar con los pensamientos negativos sobre él mismo, los cuales comienzan a abrumarlo después de un enfrentamiento con resultados aplastantes.





	Frustración

**Author's Note:**

> Hablo en base a experiencias en el juego y que como main Engi a veces me agobian.  
> (Escrito aún en beta, hecho con algo de prisa)

La protección de la base durante los encuentros en los que el objetivo era la captura de la inteligencia era un trabajo que siempre quedaba principalmente en manos de Engineer.

La ubicación correcta de la torreta y el dispensador siempre era un factor determinante para la defensa del tan importante maletín, era un gran peso y él solía cargar con la mayor parte del mismo, a veces contaba con el apoyo de Sniper y Pyro quienes se encontraban cerca pero, sin subirse tanto el ego, sus máquinas hacían la mayor parte.

* * *

El equipo RED lo había tenido sencillo todo este tiempo, era como si el equipo BLU no pudiera coordinar ningún tipo de estrategia y sus defensas caían rápidamente gracias a Spy, Medic y Heavy, una vez abajo, Demoman y Soldier mantenían a sus contrincantes a raya y le permitían a Scout huir con seguridad mientras Pyro cubría su espalda inmediata y Sniper se aseguraba de que nadie lo siguiera, los encuentros se tornaban casi aburridos para Engineer.

Eso hasta que llegó el elemento faltante del otro equipo, el Spy azul había demostrado ser un digno contrincante, se las había ingeniado para incluso acabar con el Scout rojo, fastidiar a Pyro, enfurecer a Sniper e incluso dañar la torreta, pero al no haber movimientos por parte de su equipo solían deshacerse fácilmente de él.

Había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que habían peleado por capturar la inteligencia, toda la alineación estaba lista como era de costumbre, sin embargo este combate iba a ser diferente.

El Scout azul se encontraba en el punto de mira de Sniper, brincaba de un lado a otro, gritando cosas que hacían a cualquiera perder la cabeza, de repente un disparo, el cuerpo del Sniper rojo cayó de su punto de mira, Engineer volteo a ver que ocurría, el Sniper azul había dado un tiro perfecto, un sonido muy familiar le hizo disparar al origen del mismo, nada, un dolor profundo y contundente en la espalda y todo se volvió negro.

La centinela había caído y de igual forma el dispensador, ambos habían sido saboteados y pese a los esfuerzos de Pyro y Soldier no pudieron detener al Scout cuando este escapó con el maletín, los otros se encontraban bastante lejos y no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Habían perdido uno de sus maletines.

Durante el resto del encuentro el equipo RED trató de contrarrestar de la mejor manera, pero ahora eran ellos los que estaban desconcertados, la centinela caía una y otra vez, usualmente siendo saboteada primero y después volada por una explosión cortesía del Demoman y Soldier azules, Engineer no tenía tiempo de arreglar o construir una nueva, un apuñalada en la espalda y era todo, incluso Pyro se quedó junto a él en la siguiente oportunidad, solo para ser masacrados al mismo tiempo por el Heavy y el Medic enemigos.

* * *

El combate terminó, el equipo BLU había ganado y con un número de decesos bastante bajo, los mercenarios RED regresaron a su base en silencio, claramente molestos y sin ánimo de hablar sobre nada, al llegar cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, excepto Heavy quien se dirigió a la enfermería y Engi que junto con Pyro se dirigieron al taller en la zona de las calderas.

Habían perdido y de una manera humillante, si habían fallado de tal manera era porque sus defensas eran deficientes y defender era una de las principales tareas de Engineer, entró al taller seguido de Pyro, el ingeniero se quitó el caso, los lentes y su guante, arrojó todo sobre la mesa y soltó un gruñido de frustración, su acompañante se sentó junto a una de las calderas para recibir su calor, miraba como el texano levantaba la cabeza hacia el techo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Era difícil saber que ocurría en la habitación, no se habían molestado en prender las luces y lo único que producía luz eran los hornos.

—Pyro.

El enmascarado movió la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado.

—No quiero que me veas en un ataque de ira, amigo —Bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente, alzó la mano derecha en un puño y golpeo fuertemente la mesa de trabajo— Estoy furioso Pyro, furioso conmigo, sólo tenía un trabajo que hacer y no pude hacerlo, ni siquiera con tu ayuda, sólo te llevé en caída conmigo cuando podías estar haciendo cosas más útiles por el equipo.

El pirómano se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta su amigo, le coloco una mano en el hombro e hizo una serie de ruidos reconfortantes, el texano asintió y soltó un gran suspiro.

—Gracias compañero —Mantuvo la mirada baja, tratando de encontrarle forma a los objetos esparcidos por la mesa, una llave inglesa, varias tuercas, trozos de metal— Es sólo que… siento que nunca aporto nada al equipo y el día de hoy, pareciera que mis pensamientos se confirmaron.

Pyro negó rotundamente y comenzó a murmurar de manera veloz y casi molesta, el ingeniero comenzó a reír levemente, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al mercenario y le agradeció nuevamente por sus ánimos, este se acercó y lo abrazó cariñosamente para después salir emitiendo ruidos felices rítmicamente.

Engineer sonrió para sí mismo, se quedó contemplando los planos que colgaban de la pared, las herramientas y piezas distribuidas por todas partes, el teleportador sobre la mesa, la llave inglesa que estaba modificando y su mano, la cual estaba comenzando a hincharse y tenía un ligero corte donde había impactado, seguramente había golpeado alguna de sus piezas sin darse cuenta, suspiró nuevamente.

Decidió subir a la cocina para tomar algo rápido de comer antes de volver a su taller y continuar con sus proyectos, al entrar notó para su alivio que la pequeña habitación estaba vacía, se acercó a la nevera y se encontró con que estaba casi vacía, licor, un patito de goma, refresco, algo de carne, un trozo de lechuga, un pedazo pequeño de queso y un tomate, ¿Cómo es que un grupo de nueve hombres podían sobrevivir con una caja de víveres que era enviada cada semana?

Negando sacó los pocos ingredientes que aún eran comestibles y los colocó sobre la mesa, algo rápido como un sándwich sería suficiente para resistir hasta que llegara la caja de víveres mañana por la mañana y Spy les cocinara algo decente.

Ahora solo faltaba algo de pan, el cual no estaba a la vista, Engi suspiró, abrió las puertas de la alacena, se encontró en su mayoría con vacío, excepto por una caja de cereal abierta y una galleta con una mordida en el primer estante y para temor del ingeniero, el pan estaba en la estantería de arriba. GENIAL.

El texano se froto el cuello con la mano izquierda, lo que faltaba, usualmente su altura no era un problema para él y el único que se mofaba de ella era esa serpiente azul, alejó los pensamientos de su cabeza, miró en todas direcciones y se puso de puntillas para tratar de alcanzarlo, escuchó un ruido tras de sí y se giró rápidamente, era Heavy.

—Hola Engineer —Saludó el ruso en voz baja.

—Hola Heavy —Contestó con una media sonrisa— ¿Estas bien? Te ves algo decaído.

— _Da_ , Heavy está agotado y confundido —Estiro sus brazos mientras avanzaba lentamente.

—Fue un día largo vaquero, no te culpo, solo necesitas descansar y estarás como nuevo.

—Gracias —Sonrió levemente— ¿Qué haces Engineer?

—Ah… Pues, pensaba en prepararme un bocadillo antes de dormir —De manera inconsciente miró los ingredientes frente a él y alzo la vista levemente a la estantería.

El ruso siguió su mirada desde la comida en la mesa hasta la alacena y su sonrisa creció momentáneamente, se acercó más y señaló el pan.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Si? —Engi asintió antes de bajar la mirada algo avergonzado.

Heavy tomó el pan y se lo dio al ingeniero para después dar un par de pasos atrás y rascarse la cabeza, por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo, un par de minutos, Engineer se aclaró la garganta y comentó:

—Hay suficiente para dos porciones —Se encogió de hombros mirando hacia otro lado— Por si quieres uno.

— _Da_ , eso me gustaría —Heavy tomo la lechuga y el tomate para limpiarlos y cortarlos.

El texano preparó un par de platos, colocó el pan y acercó la carne y el queso, Heavy acercó la verdura y cada uno se preparó un bocadillo, se sentaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron a comer en silencio, la mirada del ruso creció en sorpresa durante un momento, tragó antes de hablar:

— ¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano? —Colocó el resto de su sándwich en el planto frente a él.

—No es nada —Ocultó su mano en respuesta— Es sólo un rasguño.

— ¿Quién lo hizo?

—… Yo, fue un movimiento mal calculado.

—… ¿Por qué?

Suspirando por enésima vez en el día, el texano bajó su bocadillo y lo dejó en el plato antes de responder.

—Me dejé llevar por la frustración que sentía por mi desempeño de hoy, estaba furioso, di un golpe y me lastimé, es todo.

—Tienes que ver a Medic —Heavy se puso de pie y se acercó a su compañero— Engineer no puede estar así.

—No es para tanto Heavy.

—Lo es, eres miembro muy importante del equipo, no puedes estar así —Heavy lo miraba como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Fue un mal día, no fue culpa de Engineer, no te lastimes así de nuevo.

—… Yo… Gracias Heavy —El texano se puso de pie y siguió al ruso a la enfermería.

De nuevo silencio entre ellos, pero esta vez era reconfortante, se acercaron a la estación de enfermería, tocaron a la puerta y entraron, Medic estaba alimentando a sus aves, volteo a verlos y les dedicó una sonrisa, los tres tomaron asiento y le explicaron brevemente lo que había ocurrido.

—Bien, me voy, Doctor cuidará bien de Engineer —Soltó el ruso sonriendo antes de retirarse.

— ¿Todo bien doc?

—Sanará inmediatamente con ayuda de la pistola médica —Respondió poniéndose de pie para ir por ella— Nos tenías preocupados _mein freund_ , tuvimos una mal día, pero sin dudas el equipo BLU se enfocó en atacarte a ti —Ajustó la potencia y comenzó a emitir su rayo sanador.

—Lo noté…

—No caigas en el juego Engineer, eres un miembro valioso y haces mucho por el equipo, tendremos más cuidado con ese Spy y ese Sniper.

—No lo haré doc, gracias.

* * *

Bien, sus pensamientos no eran del todo ciertos, su equipo lo apreciaba, algunos de sus miembros se lo habían hecho saber hoy y mañana por la mañana planearían la estrategia perfecta contra esa serpiente y los otros bastardos del equipo BLU, al menos por hoy, una noche de sueño ininterrumpido es justo lo que recetó el doctor.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta esta ship, por alguna razón que ni yo entiendo, pero siento que funciona ;w;  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
